Eliott Doyle
Eliott Axel Doyle is a main character in ''The Hidden Room''.'' Eliott is the boyfriend of Emmeline Kaplan. He was a student at '''Dalbury High School' before graduating in 2016. He is currently a student at Dalbury University. Eliott is the best friend of Emmeline Kaplan. Appearance Eyes Eliott has midnight blue eyes. Complexion Eliott has a light complexion. Hair Eliott has short black hair. Character Story Season 1 Eliott appeared in 12 out of 14 episodes in Season 1. "A Strange Goodbye" At the end of the episode Emmeline and Tommy are talking about Eliott and the fact that Emmeline wants to go to third base and beyond with him. Eliott shows up and he and Emmeline share a kiss. "A Door Opens" Eliott is seen towards the end of the episode watching a horror movie with Amelia while Emmeline is asleep. Amelia seems to be distracted and Eliott remarks that he thinks she's studying too much. "The First Time" Eliott is first seen in the opening scene of the episode sitting outside of school with Emmeline, Amelia, Tommy, and Adam. He is seen again in the very next scene at Adam's party, dancing with everyone else. Eliott is seen for the last time in the scene after that, where he and Emmeline are about to have sex with each other for the first time; Eliott tells Emmeline that she shouldn't feel pressured to do it at a party, but Emmeline tells him that she is ready, so they keep going. "A Love Affair" Eliott is seen outside of school with Amelia, Emmeline, and Tommy towards the start of the episode. "Tragedy Befalls You" We first see Eliott early in the episode where we are told that Eliott had a nightmare where he strangled Adam to death, and Amelia and Emmeline are scared that it might become reality. He is later seen in the next scene where Amelia and Emmeline are arguing. "A Hard Goodbye" Eliott is seen in the opening scene during Adam's funeral while Tommy is giving a speech; At the end of the speech Tommy blames Eliott for what happened since he had the dream that supposedly caused Adam's death. Tommy walks up to Eliott and kicks him to the ground. Later, he and Amelia are sitting outside of school. Eliott asks Amelia if she thinks Tommy will ever forgive him to which she says "Of course he will!" and explains why he's feeling this way in order to comfort Eliott. "It's After Us" Towards the end of the episode Eliott, Amelia, and Emmeline are on a mini vacation by a beach. Amelia wakes up from another murderous nightmare, but informs Emmeline and Eliott that she gained control of herself and didn't kill anyone in the dream; She then proceeds to explain that she saw some sort of demon, and that she thinks is after them all. "The Sliding Dead" Eliott arrives at Tommy's house after getting a call from him, explaining that a demon killed Danny. Eliott asks him what he did with the body to which Tommy states he hadn't moved from the living room; This confuses Eliott since he had walked through the living room to get to Tommy's room. Eliott, Tommy, and Emmeline head downstairs to see that the living room is empty; Someone had taken Danny's body. "A Witch's Help" Eliott is seen at the start of the episode when Tommy is freaking out about the missing body. Later on Tommy is staying on Emmeline's couch. He teases Eliott by saying he can't survive for long without having sex with Emmeline. Suddenly the news start playing on the TV, telling them that Danny's body was found in a ditch. "Prepare for Chaos" The police questions Eliott and everyone else early in the episode about Danny's demise; Eliott tells the cop that he was at Emmeline's place during the night of Danny's death, which was the truth. "A Chaotic End (Part 2)" Towards the middle of the episode Eliott and Tommy are hanging out in Emmeline's living room. Tommy thanks Eliott for letting him stay a little longer. The news start on the television; The news reporter says that Emmeline had confessed to the murder of Danny Shaw. "Three Years Later" Eliott is seen locking himself in his room all day, crying and feeling alone. Season 2 Eliott appeared in 13 out of 15 episodes in Season 2. "A New Beginning" At the end of the episode Eliott is visited by Emmeline, and they reconcile after not talking for almost 2 years. "Reunited Once Again" Towards the end of the episode Eliott shows up at the Boho Bean to talk with Emmeline. Offscreen they end up heading to Eliott's place and sleeping together. "The Siren's Call" Eliott wakes up to Emmeline freaking out after they had slept together, and telling Eliott not to tell anyone about what happened; Eliott promises not to and Emmeline runs off. "Osiris' Bloodred Stone" Towards the middle of the episode Eliott shows up at Emmeline's house to find her in bed with a woman, he feels betrayed, but unbeknownst to him the woman was actually using magic to control Emmeline and was therefore raping her. Eliott storms off and is incredibly confused and hurt by what happened. "Bringing Her Back" Eliott shows up at Emmeline's house again to confront her about what happened. Emmeline explains that she wasn't in control and was being raped by the woman. Eliott comforts her and the scene ends. "I Was Scared" Eliott is laying in Emmeline's bed still comforting her after what she told him the previous night; She thanks him for staying. Suddenly Amelia walks through the door, alive and well; Emmeline and Eliott run to her and warmly welcome her back. Later Eliott is seen in the Boho Bean with Emmeline, Tommy, and Lamar discussing how they feel about Amelia being back after missing for so long. "Check on Mika" In the opening scene of the episode Eliott, Emmeline, Tommy, Amelia, and Lamar are discussing what they're gonna wear to the school charity dance. Eliott says he isn't planning on going at all, until Emmeline asks him to go with him as friends and he accepts without much persuasion. "He's Really Gone" In the opener Eliott, Emmeline, Amelia, Lamar, and Julian are in shock after finding out that Mika has been murdered. Eliott is later seen comforting Julian in Emmeline's living room. After a few hours Eliott leaves to go check on Emmeline after she had left to go lock up the Boho Bean; He finds her crying outside the coffee shop after being harrassed by the woman who raped her. Eliott assures her that they'll somehow stop her. "A Little Vengeance" TBA "I'm Locked Inside" TBA "Don't You Agree?" TBA "The School Dance" TBA "It's Over Now" TBA Season 3 Eliott appeared in 12 out of 15 episodes in Season 3. "Wedding Bells Ring" TBA "The Ghost Dimension" TBA "I Can Help" TBA Appearances The Hidden Room Season 1 *''A Strange Goodbye'' *''A Door Opens'' *''The First Time'' *''A Love Affair'' (Only Seen) *''Tragedy Befalls You'' *''A Hard Goodbye'' *''It's After Us'' *''The Sliding Dead'' *''A Witch's Help'' *''Prepare for Chaos'' *''A Chaotic End (Part 2)'' *''Three Years Later'' (Only Seen) Season 2 *''A New Beginning'' *''Reunited Once Again'' *''The Siren's Call'' *''Osiris' Bloodred Stone'' *''Bringing Her Back'' *''I Was Scared'' *''Check on Mika'' *''He's Really Gone'' *''A Little Vengeance'' *''I'm Locked Inside'' *''Don't You Agree?'' *''The School Dance'' *''It's Over Now'' Season 3 *''Wedding Bells Ring'' *''The Ghost Dimension'' *''I Can Help'' *''I Miss Him'' *''Alive Once More'' *''Your Magic Ways'' *''As You Wish'' *''The Bachelor Parties'' *''My Life's End'' *''End of Hauntings (Part 1)'' *''End of Hauntings (Part 2)'' *''I'm Going Away'' Episode Absence Season 1 *In Season 1, Eliott doesn't appear in two episodes: **''Dreams Can Kill'' **''A Chaotic End (Part 1)'' Season 2 *In Season 2, Eliott doesn't appear in two episodes: **''Robert Silva's Death (Part 1)'' **''Robert Silva's Death (Part 2)'' Season 3 *In Season 3, Eliott doesn't appear in three episodes: **''The Demon Hunter'' **''Anna Lind's Story (Part 1)'' **''Anna Lind's Story (Part 2)'' Trivia * Eliott didn't have a last name until halfway through Season 2. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Inner Circle